Changes in Latitudes, Changes in Attitudes
by Avirra
Summary: Derek and Spencer have different ideas about what a good vacation includes. Or are they really that different after all? Written for Challenge 28 - Vacation Challenge / Characters : Spencer Reid & Derek Morgan / Destination : Puerto Rico / Prompts : The ocean, sand, bikini, swimming pool, sandals, sunscreen, camera, travel guidebook (all used)


Written for Challenge 28 - Vacation Challenge

Characters : Spencer Reid & Derek Morgan

Destination : Puerto Rico

Prompts : The ocean, sand, bikini, swimming pool, sandals, sunscreen, camera, travel guidebook (all used)

* * *

**Changes in Latitudes, Changes in Attitudes**

**"The world is a book and those who do not travel read only one page."** _~St. Augustine of Hippo_

Derek was looking out the window at the sparkling blue-green ocean water as the plane began descending. A glance over to Reid showed that his friend still had his nose deep in a travel guidebook. Reaching over, Derek placed a finger on the top of the book's spine and pushed it down - earning him a scowl from Reid.

"Do you mind, Derek? I was reading that."

"Yes - reading about Puerto Rico when you could be looking at it. Warm beaches full of lovely ladies in bikinis."

Rolling his eyes, Reid tried to get his book back in position.

"From our current height, those ladies would look like ants in bikinis crawling around on the sand. Not a major turn on for me."

Chuckling, Derek conceded Reid's point, but then took another look at the guidebook.

"You aren't planning on taking that everywhere, are you?"

"Hmm? No. Not everywhere, but there are a couple of places I want to check out while I'm here. Care to come along?"

"I'm not so sure about that. My main plans involve soaking up the sun during the day and dancing with the lovely ladies I meet all night in the clubs."

"To each their own. Not like we're really vacationing together. We just both happened to be heading to Puerto Rico. Still, I'll give you a number in case you get bored and would care to spend a day or two with me and Cam."

"Cam's that friend that you met at that Sci-Fi convention, right?"

"Yes. We've kept in touch over the internet and since we both ended up with time off, Cam invited me to fly down and spend some time together. Cam's got the entire series of the original Star Trek series on Blu-ray. We'll probably have a marathon."

"Oh come one, Reid. Don't get stuck indoors the whole time you're on the island. Do things you can't do back home."

"I will be - spending time with Cam."

Shaking his head, Derek chuckled.

"I give up."

The broadcast came over the speakers then and the conversation ended as the plane landed and they joined the general rush to pickup their luggage. Grabbing the single bag he'd brought with him, Reid fished in his pocket and passed over a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

"So, where is it you're headed for, Reid?"

"Cabo Rojo - around two hours drive from here. Are you going to stay in San Juan?"

"Probably so. Hey - have fun visiting your friend."

"I will, Derek - have fun on the beach. See you in a week for the flight back."

For three days, Derek headed out to the beach, wearing a light-weight top, shorts and sandals. It was beautiful, but crowded. He felt like he couldn't stretch without apologizing to someone for bumping into them. The only place he felt at ease for taking a swim was in the hotel's swimming pool, but he didn't come all the way to Puerto Rico to swim in a pool. The clubs were just as crowded, bodies shoulder to shoulder and tourist cameras flashing constantly. He didn't mind that as much, but after three days of it, he was feeling claustrophobic. That night as he got ready for bed, he spotted the piece of paper with the phone number on his bedside table. What the hell? Why not take a little side trip to see how Reid was doing?

Next morning, Derek had already rented a car and started the drive toward Cabo Rojo before stopping to give Reid a call. Reid sounded pleased that he was coming and said the he couldn't wait to introduce Derek to Cam. A place was picked for them all to meet for an early lunch. The place seemed like more of a road-side stand, but the smell of the food was enough to convince Derek to give it a try.

He was still looking over the hand written board showing the day's offerings when Reid pulled up accompanied by not one, but two tanned, dark haired beauties.

"Derek! I'm so glad you decided to come down. Cam? This is my friend, Derek."

One of the woman, dressed in a pale purple blouse and light weight khaki pants came over and offered her hand.

"I'm pleased to meet you, Derek. Spencer has talked about you so much, I almost feel that I already know you."

Taking her hand, Derek tried not to stare, but finally ended up laughing.

"Reid talked about you too, but he forgot to mention one little detail. I thought you were a guy."

The other woman, dressed in a bright sunny yellow, started laughing at that.

"I think that the first time my sister's been mistaken for a guy since we hit puberty."

Reaching over to swat her sister, Cam looked back to Derek.

"Cam's my nickname - short for Camila. The hyena over there is my **older** sister, Enid."

Coming over, but trying now to control her laughter, Enid offered her hand to Derek as well.

"Spencer's description of you didn't do you justice. I hope you plan to at least stay until tonight. I've been dying to hit the clubs, but this pair really aren't into the club scene."

"Sounds wonderful. I'd loved to check out the local clubs with you."

Cam's smile grew.

"Great - you and sis can go dancing while Spencer and I relax tonight. But for now, let's grab enough food for a picnic and go hit La Playuela. The water there is great for swimming."

"Did you remember the sunscreen?"

"Of course, Spencer. I don't want you to look like a boiled lobster later."

Enid went with Derek in his rental. It was a bit of a drive followed by a hike but once they go to the beach, Derek agreed that it was worth it. Only four other groups were on the stretch of white crescent beach. The water was warm, calm and great for swimming, just as Cam had promised. They spread out a large blanket and sat down to eat and, for the first time since arriving, Derek felt a knot of tension unwind and truly began to feel like he was really on vacation.

"Thanks for letting me come out here. San Juan is beautiful, but wall to wall people. I get enough of that at home."

Offering Derek some conch empanadillas, Enid nodded.

"You just have three more days here, right? Why don't you spend the rest of them here with us?"

"I don't want to impose -"

Spencer reached over to pass Derek a drink.

"You aren't imposing - unless you decide you don't want to take Enid dancing."

Chuckling as Enid tossed a fried plantain at Reid, Derek took a long cool drink, already looking forward to an afternoon in the inviting looking waters and feeling what was left of the tension in him melt away. A quiet beach during the day, a lovely lady that wanted to go dancing at night, good food and pleasant company. Paradise did still exist.


End file.
